See You Again
by ThatNeighborhoodBlonde
Summary: Cammie and Zach haven't seen each other since he left from the Gallagher/Blackthorne exchange. What happens when he sees her in Nebraska-at the movies, with her BF? Set in Zach's POV a bit AU plz R
1. Chapter 1

_Sort of a song-fic—title was picked up from Miley Cyrus' 'See You Again' but not the idea…But now that I think of it…the idea is a bit like the song…_

_Disclaimer:: I do not own the Gallagher Girls books or the song See You Again—however Jenny, Theo and Jeff are my characters and so is the idea, so please don't steal them!_

**See You Again**

_The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself_  
_My heart it can't rest 'til then_  
_Oh whoa whoa, I, I can't wait to see you again_

Once the Blackthorne bus pulled into the driveway at the school and my roommates and I were un-packed, they started on me. Grant spoke first: "So, did you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked feigning innocence.

"Don't mess with us dude," Jonas warned. "Now did you kiss Cammie or not?"

I nodded my head, smirking. "She's just another girl, though, isn't she?"

Grant confirmed. "Like, Emma or Jessie or Jamie."

"Or Becky or Lucy or Megan," Jonas added.

"Of course," I said, keeping my smirk in place, even though something in my gut told me I was lying.

-~-

One year and two months later it was August 12th at 5:32:34 pm. The past year I had the hardest time _not_ thinking about that certain Gallagher girl. Now, I was in Nebraska visiting Jonas with Grant; we had decided to go see a movie.

Don't think I have forgotten that this is where Cam spends her summers, I haven't. This past year I've been hiding my feelings and my thoughts about _her_. I think Grant and Jonas can almost completely see through my act—but, then again, they can usually see through the mask that I wear.

That old saying is true though; absence _**does**_ _definitely_ make the heart grow stronger. I honestly don't know what's happening to—that's when Grant's eyes widen a fraction and then went back to normal, then the same happened to Jonas. "What?" I questioned.

"Nothing," they responded in unison. Almost too quickly...

I started to get suspicious but then that's when I saw familiar auburn hair whip back around as if she and her friends were looking in this direction. I wondered if it was my Gallagher Girl…I guess she's not _my_ Gallagher Girl, for all I know she went back to Jimmy…

The auburn haired girl and her friends were next in line; they walked up to counter and got tickets to see 'Sherlock Holmes'. Her head twisted to the side for a fraction of a second and I gasped. It _was _my Gallagher Girl, it was Cammie! Jonas and Grant shared a look, "Yup, guys, we're going to see Sherlock Holmes," I told them. They groaned.

"Zach, didn't you see? One of those guys just put his arm—" Jonas cut himself off, realizing what he just said and what my reaction would most likely be.

-~-

He guessed right too (about my reaction), because I was extremely jealous. I'm pretty sure I am in love with this girl here and some guy is putting his arm around her?! Okay, so yes, I didn't have contact with her for a year, but, who am I kidding?! I had these thoughts running through my head as we walked into the theatre.

Grant and Jonas chose seats because (surprise, surprise) I was in another world. I sat down with them and in the five seconds that we sat down, I realized they sat me down _right next to Cameron Morgan and her boyfriend_! She realized too because her head tilted towards us as if to look at us and then, it whipped back to her friends.

Through out the first three minutes and fifty-three seconds of the commercials, there was an awkwardly tense silence between our two groups, until a voice from beside Cammie said, "Hey guys, I'm Theo, what's your names?" He was obviously talking to us, because there wasn't anyone else really around us.

I ignored Cammie who was mumbling, "Don't answer, don't answer," to her self. "Hi Timmy, I'm Zach and this is Grant and Jonas," I gestured to my two friends beside me, smirking. "Who are your friends?"

Timmy was about to answer when a female voice, specifically Cammie's spoke, "Wow Zach, I know it's been a year and all, but I didn't think I was _that_ forgetful."

"Look, Gallagher Girl, I knew it was you…"I couldn't say that I wanted to see if he was really her boyfriend, especially with all the others there. Even though she may be over me, I was far from over her and it hurt knowing that she may be with someone else.

"Well then thanks for acknowledging me," her voice oozed with sarcasm. "And by the way, his name is _Theo _not _Timmy_ _or Jimmy_, got it?"

Grant snickered and answered for me, "Yup, he got it Cam."

"That's so cool, you guys all know each other," a ditzy looking blonde said to me. "I don't know why Cammie's trying to ignore you… you're super cute." I honestly don't get people like her, but all I could do was smirk and fake hurt to Cammie.

She rolled her eyes and focused all her attention on the movie—or so it seemed, she's a Gallagher girl that should explain enough.

-~-

About half-way through the movie, the suspense that was between Cammie and I got to be too much and I couldn't take it, I barely had an idea of what was happening in the movie. I leaned towards her and whispered, "I'm sorry Gallagher Girl." When she didn't answer I tried to make her at least smile a bit so I said, "What? Non-existent cat Suzie still got your tongue?" I smirked remembering our little study date…

I could tell she was holding back a smile but she held it in and whispered back, "Nope, but you better watch your back before I wipe that smirk right off your face." Gallagher Girl was trying to be menacing, but it was hot—as always.

I brought my face closer to her ear and breathed four words into it, "I'll watch yours too."

-~-

For the rest of the movie Cammie ignored me, she was completely—trying—to focus on Robert Downey Jr. and his acting. The fact that she blushed was all Cammie, but the fact that she didn't have some comeback, or at least an eye roll worried me more that in fact Timmy _was_ her boyfriend.

Grant and Jonas kept shooting me worried glances which told me they thought he may be her boyfriend too. Butterflies (that sounds super un-manly but it was the only word able to describe the way my stomach felt) churned and fluttered in my stomach when Timmy poked Cammie in the ribs and she giggled. I realized that if I ever wanted to get Cammie (again) she was going to first forgive/ have a conversation with me, I would have to be straight forward with her…

Unfortunately, Timmy was talking to Grant and Jonas was talking to the ditzy blonde's date; so that left me with Cammie, I guess it was kind of fortunate, until her blonde friend and she walked up. Because the plan was that as Grant and Jonas chatted up Cammie's friends while I talked to her. I'm surprised she didn't over hear us—well maybe she did…that's just the mystery of Cammie and how spies roll.

"Ohmigod, I didn't tell you my name did I?" the girl I had now dubbed Blondie said, sounding whiney and apologetic. "Well, it's Jenny—short for Jennifer, but I don't like Jennifer…it's, like, a mom name…"

"Nice to officially meet you then, Jenny," I said, not exactly wanting to shake her hand—it was taking away precious time from talking to Cammie. "Look, Jenny," I started but Cammie beat me to the punch.

"Jen, I got to talk to Zach for a minute, so why don't you go and hang out with Theo and Jeff, kay?" Blondie sulked off, obviously wanting to know what we were going to talk about.

Cammie and I walked off to the side and instead of me talking, she started on me. "What are you doing here Zach? Trying to stalk me or something?" Her tone was harsh and cutting, pissed, but trying not to show other emotions.

"I'm here to see a movie while Grant and I are visiting Jonas over the summer…and no, I'm not a stalker. I'm a spy, there's a fine line, but a difference." I thought _I_ was the one that was supposed to be asking questions.

"Okay," Cammie said warily as if she was still unsure. "Sorry, did you want to talk to me about something? I heard you, Grant and Jonas talking about something like that…"

"Maybe," I said mysteriously, but then decided to just get to the point. "Is Theo your boyfriend?"

"Wow, you know his name?"

"Haha—is he?" I know that if the answer was yes it would hurt, but either way I had decided I was telling her: knowing that piece of information would just decide if I would kiss her or not.

Cammie sighed, "No, he's not." My heart soared with happiness. "But I know he likes me…" That brought me back down and I asked her if she felt the same, not showing the nausea that the thought brought me. "No, I, um, like someone else but I don't know if he likes me…I haven't heard from him in over a year…" Her eyes were cast downwards as she said that, I realized that she was talking about me!

"I think it's safe to say that he feels the same," I said as her eyes slowly lifted off the ground, before she got a word in I pressed my lips against hers in a passion-filled kiss. This is better than the last time I kissed her, I thought.

"Zach?" She whispered when we broke apart. "How do I know you won't just leave again, with out any contact what so ever?"

"I promise. I'll have to leave Nebraska in a few days, but you'll see me again—that I will promise you." I kissed her forehead and walked out of the theater with Grant and Jonas, smiling the whole way.

-~-

I have finally gotten the girl my eyes have been on since I first saw her as my subject when we were at The Mall back in sophomore year. Now, as we started our senior year, we would finally be able to be together in the same school once again—but this time as a couple, that I was certain. I had heard somewhere through the grape-vine that Gallagher and Blackthorne would be doing the exchange again.

So as I sit here in the Blackthorne van once again headed to Gallagher, I recalled that summer day that finally brought Cammie to me. Before, I prayed that Cammie wouldn't hate me that I didn't contact her over the past year, but she doesn't…Now, I pray that she won't leave me.

_I got this crazy feeling, deep inside_  
_That you can't wait to see me again_

_So, how'd you like it?? I have an idea for a sequel—it's about a date Zach and Cammie will go on during their senior year, and see Dillon?_

_Things you can review about:_

_-Any ideas for a sequel? What do you think about my idea?_

_-Who's POV should the sequel be in?_

_-Any ideas for my next one-shot? Should I make one for Liz/Jonas or Bex/Grant or Macey/Preston??_

_Thanks!_


	2. UPDATE

**update!**

**Heeyy-oo! So Sam here and I'm just letting y'all know that See You Again 1 ½ is called Gravity and it should be coming out today or tomorrow, so WATCH FOR IT! **

**love samm..**


End file.
